First Impressions
by Faded Lilac
Summary: First impressions are said to be the most important. Which is maybe why it's always so hard to know someone by the first go. But it looks like Lorraine won't be having much of those first impressions anyway. Full summary is inside!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheaper By The Dozen, (actually I own both, one and two – get it?! I OWN both?!)**

**The Full Summary****: A Lorraine and Jared Padalecki's character fiction - set after CBTD2. First impressions are said to be the most important. Which is maybe why it's always hard to know someone by the first go. But it looks like Lorraine won't be having much of those first impressions anyway. Suddenly having an encounter with the past, how in the world will Lorraine - who only wanted a normal life - deal with troublesome siblings and a difficult man?**

**Hey, this is my first go at Cheaper By The Dozen fanfiction !! I honestly never thought there was even a CBTD fanfiction archive actually! But then…I saw Jared Padelecki's cameos during the first movie and I WAS SO TAKEN. His character in Supernatural didn't even strike me at all, it was his brother that was so amazingly cute! But anyway, I seriously couldn't believe it when I saw Sam's face! Aka, Jared Padelecki as the arch-nemesis of Lorraine's brother during the first movie of CBTD and it was like…LURVE! X3. Anywho, his hair looks soo much better there it really becomes him. Moving along, at this point, I suddenly realised how fun and how cute it'd be if Hilary Duff's character and Jared's character had chemistry! I mean this is fanfiction after all… (Evil laughter)**

**So, anywho, this is a trial chapter, one in which hopefully some will review and all of you out there can vote on whether this should be a series, or a one shot. I'll give this a 3 day to two week trail length of votes.**

**Have fun**

-

-

**F.I**

-

-

**Not the First**

-

"Nora!!"

Against the quiet serenity of a beautiful lake surrounded by tall green trees was a startling mob of children rushing to meet a woman. One figure struggled to wrench out a particular dart that had seemed to have wedged itself in a gap in the car. Finally succeeding, the figure suddenly flew out coincidently connecting his head with the car.

"Tom! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine," groaned the man

"You sure don't look fine," retorted an ageing woman

"Mum! Dad!" The woman swamped with hugs cried out, waving to them as she struggled to give equal affection to every child that had clutched their arms around her waist.

The eldest daughter of twelve grinned madly as she finally got through her younger siblings coming to embrace her parents as her husband darted out of the door with a baby boy in his arms.

"It's so good to see you two!"

"Oh Nora! You look great!" Exclaimed the extraordinary mother of twelve

Tom hugged his daughter in turn and asked excitedly "So, where's our baby boy?!"

"Dad! He's _our_ baby boy,"

"Er, that's what I meant!" Tom laughed nervously

Kate threw her husband a dangerous look in which Tom could only give back a puzzled 'What did I do?' face. Shaking her head, she quickly moved to grab her youngest twins off their brother-in-law who were insisting that they take a look at their nephew.

Sighing, Tom moved to start gathering his thankfully, still young kids away from his now officially daughter-turned-wife's house, "Kids! Get back out here, we gotta get going!"

"So Dad, where're you guys going to stay now that, you know, last year's house fell down," asked Bud who juggled his one year old in his arms

"We were just about to announce it to you two! We're going to live with you guys!"

"WHAT?!" Came both Nora's and Bud's voices

Nora quickly came rushing to her son who had started to wail at the sudden scream from his father, "Dad! We don't have any room! How're you all going to fi--"

"Nora, Nora! Not literally," Kate hurriedly said, coming to the rescue before once again, throwing Tom a look, "We're going to be staying just across the lake - you know - the Pemberly house,"

The newly made parents adopted a relieved look as Tom was dragged roughly away by his wife.

"Tom! Remember what we talked about in the car..?" reprimanded Kate

"Well it was pretty hard hearing anything with the kids," he muttered

"Tom…"

"It's just… hard," He gestured wildly at Nora and her husband

Kate let her gaze melt into a soft expression, "I know, but we're not the parents anymore, Nora and Bud are; besides we have nine other kids to take care of,"

Tom suddenly perked up, "Ah, you're right,"

"Oh what would you do without me," murmured Kate as she started to round the rest of her kids in the van.

Kate's husband grinned, "Nothing! ... Nora, Bud, we'll be seeing you!"

"All right Dad – Oh by the way, where's Lorraine and Charlie?" Nora asked as she nursed her one year old Tom

"Lorraine'll be coming down with Charlie later on, she's gone to visit his garage," yelled Tom before backing in the van leaving the two swamped with a cloud of dust as they drove away.

-

The heady smell of oil permeated the air in the large garage service as men and a few sparse women ran about, hastening in their packing down of the garage longing to race home in preparation for the coming thanksgiving in days to come. One man in particular wiped his forehead with the back of his hand only succeeding in smudging more oil than necessary on his forehead. His dark thick brown locks clung to his face glimmering in sweat.

"Oh my god,"

Said man raised his head in question to be met with the sight of his younger sister picking her way through the mess of oil and dark wet patches that splattered the floor. As the staff of Charlie's garage bustled their way around his sister coming to the ends of cleaning up, he grinned, once more bringing an arm to swipe his dripping forehead.

"Well if it isn't my little sister Lorraine…And can it be? Is she actually standing in the middle of a dirt-ridden garage?"

The dirty-blonde haired young woman rolled her eyes as she roughly brushed away a lock of her hair, "Whatever, and F.Y.I, I'm never stepping in one of these garages ever again,"

Her brother's only response was an impish grin as he finished up the project in front of him. His staff around gradually filed out, one by one, each calling out to signal that they were leaving. Soon, no one was left but the two siblings, one quietly flipping through her Allure magazine as her brother worked out the last ginks and gadgets to the engine of a client's car.

"I can't believe we have to come back to this musty lake again," muttered Lorraine

"Aw come on, it's only once a year we get to see everyone, and even you've got to admit that you've missed them," Charlie said as he pulled the hood down.

"Hm, maybe," she breezily replied, her eyes narrowed at a mistake in an article she'd wrote

"All right then, wait here, I'm just going to start closing up the garage," Charlie threw back over his shoulder, starting to enter his office.

Lorraine gave a little wave to signal she heard, eyes still trained on the article she had written in an opportunity given to her finally in the Allure magazine, murmuring to herself "That was the wrong thing to put down…"

A deep rumble of a car suddenly filled the air around her, and startled thinking it was her brother, looked up, mouth open to ask what in the world he was doing as she had already come in her own vehicle.

Rich black with silver linings, the car that rolled in definitely did not resemble her brother's car at all. For one thing, her brother's car was not black, at least, not that sort of black. If it wasn't for the sputtering sounds that resonated within the car's engine, Lorraine would've admired it quite a lot – _if_ the car had not been sounding as if it was being mortally murdered. The car funnily grinded to a halt just as it was about to enter the garage service and a man that rivalled even her brother's height stumbled out cursing.

Hands in his dark chocolate hair, he roughly slammed his door closed, "Couldn't even last just a few more centimetres!"

Cautiously closing her magazine and placing it on top of the closest car, Lorraine carefully opened her mouth, "Um…Can I help you…?"

The stranger whipped his head in her direction looking as if he'd just noticed her, "Yeah, my engine died on me and my petrol's run out, fix this for me will you? Do you accept credit cards..?"

Already fishing in his pockets for his wallet, Lorraine watched with a slight frown on her face, arms crossed. Could it have been just her, or had this guy actually _demanded_ for her to start on his car.

"Sorry, we're closed for vacation," said a firm voice from behind her

Sighing in relief at the sound of Charlie's voice, Lorraine gave a nod to confirm the statement, a bit put off by this man. A small thought tickled at the back of her mind seemingly trying to trigger a memory of whether she had seen this guy before. Shrugging it off, Lorraine grabbed back her Allure magazine and stuffed it in her handbag that had been hanging off her shoulder.

The unknown man blew up, "What?!"

Lorraine arched a delicate eyebrow, "We're closed,"

His dark hazel eyes blazed intensely as he stepped forward with an intimidating aura, "I need my car fixed, I can't go anywhere without it!"

Charlie shifted so that he put his sister slightly behind him, just for extra pre-caution, "And we're closed for vacation,"

Giving almost an animalistic growl, the man snapped back, "I'll pay extra if nee—Wait…"

The deep hazel focused on the two siblings, his eyebrows drawn together as his memory played back before a sudden smirk ran across his features, "Well if it isn't farm boy,"

Lorraine was swamped with the parallel of the phrase, one that had also been uttered by her brother, but had meant well. This tone however, did not seem to sit well at all with the woman.

Her brother's lips suddenly curled into a shadow of a snarl curbing in his rage as unbidden memories came back, "All the more for you to leave. _Now_,"

"Hey, hey…Can't you do a favour for an old friend…?" the tormentor from the past mocked

Annoyed, a scowl on her face as she finally recognised who this man was, she could not figure out why on earth this man was treading on thin ice. Wasn't he bargaining his only way of transport right out the window by just provoking her brother more than necessary?

"You're not an old friend" Charlie stated with a barely controlled fury, past occurrences with this particular man now fresh in his mind

Just as quickly as the man's humour came, it left just as fast to be replaced by a callous seriousness, "You can't just leave me here,"

"Watch me," was the dark reply of Lorraine's older brother

The old school mate's face twisted starting to come forward in a way that practically exuded 'trouble'. Charlie only anchored himself in front of Lorraine more firmly; assuring that his little sister would be from harm. Sensing the coming dilemma, Lorraine sprung from behind her brother and in front of him quickly placing her palms flat on his chest to prevent him from meeting his old enemy head on, squeezing herself between the two feuding enemies.

"Charlie! Charlie, stop, don't do anything stupid," Lorraine pleaded

"Yeah Charlie, don't be stupid," The man taunted

"Oh we'll see who's been stupid soon," spat her brother over her head

The woman stuck in the middle uttered a small disgusted sound, her eyes flickering to the side as if she could direct a glare at the man behind her, "Charlie, listen to me, let's just calm down for a moment, please,"

Their encounter with the past smirked at them as Charlie roughly shrugged off Lorraine's hold on his arms while she pushed him a few metres away, twisting him so that the man behind them faced their backs.

"Be professional Charlie, if this was any other person you wouldn't just leave him without any transport would you..?"

"Yeah but he isn't _any other _person," he harshly whispered

"Charlie! As much as I don't like him, it's wrong to do that! Please tell me you'll do the right thing," his sister asked with a face that begged for him to leave those hurtful high school beginnings behind.

His mouth turned into a deep scowl before nodding reluctantly, "Alright, only because I need something to do during vacation,"

She nodded, "Thank you,"

-

-

**A sort of excerpt of my first chapter if this is to be a series, and this'll probably be shortened majorly and summarised into a small part if this is to be a one shot.**

**Anywho, hope it was liked so far! Please review and vote whether this is to be either a series or one shot.**

**And can anyone figure out what I'll probably be naming Jared Padalecki's character?!**

**Faded Lilac.**


End file.
